


Old, New, Borrowed, Blue

by felicia_angel



Series: The Priest and the Pagan God [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arias is here to be an ass, As in Giving THE TALK, M/M, Misuse of wedding vows, Sex Talk, Wesker being very dangerous, and sexy, medieval wedding stuff, misuse of Latin ritual stuff for sexy times, no I will not give you the details, only with semi-useful information you should def write down or use later, pagan god!Chris, priest!Wesker, yes i looked it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicia_angel/pseuds/felicia_angel
Summary: Wesker is asked to officiate his first wedding. Redfield decides to bless the couple too, and then bless his priest.Sex and fluff and mostly fluff with some hints at emo later.





	Old, New, Borrowed, Blue

It’s after the Spring and Easter holidays that Father Wesker begins to get a few requests for saying the bans for a couple who wished to be married. While neither family were wealthy, they obviously wanted the blessings of God upon their union, over the ones that came from the handfasting that some of the others might.

He agreed to helping with the general works in making the union a good one. He’s also sure that the townspeople are testing him, but he doesn’t mind it. He’d learned his work, and knew how best to work things.

So he feels the so-called ‘hidden’ priest shouldn’t be so surprised when he arrived at their doorstep, nor should the man glare at him as Wesker offers a small smile to the other blonde man. “May I speak to you, Master Arias?”

“About what, Father Wesker?” the cold tone seems to be what will set the stage now, but Wesker isn’t about to allow it to ruin his hope of a decent talk with the man.

“I was asked to help in saying a union between two people. I was wondering if-.”

“You have your words. I’m sure those will suffice for them. Now, I have things to do.” Arias tries to move Wesker out, but Wesker wasn’t about to be pushed around. He was the only priest of the Faith here, and this man, even if a different system of beliefs, was also one who was respected in the community.

“Master Arias, I understand we are of...differing ideas, but I want to learn more of the community if I am to work here in harmony with others. That includes befriending and helping those within our community who are seen as leaders of any sort.” Arias is obviously upset over something, and Wesker lets out a sigh of annoyance before saying, “I have work to do with my church and in other areas. If you do wish to speak with me today, I will be mostly in that area, and within my rooms there.”

“Will you be fucking our deity as well while you’re there?” the accusation and tone gets Wesker to pause, glancing back at the man with annoyance. “We all know you’re picked by the god of the fields, and you’ve been keeping him from his duties, same as the slut he gives flowers to.” The new tone, directed towards the one he now knew to be the young, quiet, but capable Rebecca Chambers, makes Wesker frown a bit. He’s beginning to see why he’s being asked to read the bands over this man, charismatic though he may be at times.

“I’m not sure if that’s really any of your business, anymore if it’s my business why the people who once came to you now seek their peace in  _ my  _ church. But for now, let’s assume I’ll actually answer your accusations. What, praytell, makes you believe I’d hold or try to hold a god?” Wesker is perhaps as tall as the man, but he knows how to hold himself against others. “What makes you think I’d take the innocence of one like the...what was the words you used so eloquently, so I might repeat them back to the god while I’m riding him all night?” the man pales as he realizes what he said and to who as Wesker smirks and leans down a bit, whispering, “My knives are far keener than yours,  _ Arias _ . I sharpened them in places where silent blades strike harder than flashy ones, and were rumors lead to whole groups of us being taken out and burned for heresy. You are still just a man, in a small town, who shows himself as powerful. Try not to anger the ones who give you that power, or who share it.” With the smile still on, Wesker left the house, though anger burned deep in him from Arias’ tone. How  _ dare  _ he say such a thing about someone like Chambers? Who was he to assume and insinuate such things about Wesker? Did he not know how dangerous a game he played, with Lord Spencer and his own group so enamored with God and their apparent ‘role’ in spreading the Word before Judgement fell?

Wesker paused and let out a breath. He’d have to make sure Arias was, at least, not able to retaliate against him too much, and besides that, he had a wedding to put together as well.

\--

 

It doesn’t take long to set up for the marriage, allowing them time to tell them what to do and bring the growing community together for the main event. The town watches happily as the two said their vows and exchanged small bands that the blacksmith created for them, the man going through and speaking the strange other words before putting on the ring. Redfield watches as they follow Wesker into the church, a few others following as well, then everyone came back out, throwing back the white veil to reveal the couple as everyone cheers, heading out and to the feast that was provided by the families. Rebecca showers them with flowers, all meant to bless and give them good health, as Redfield and the other gods, including a strange saint who seemed more at home in the woods with animals over out with the others he’d seen, watch on. He smiles at Redfield and makes a sign of their God’s blessing, which Redfield replies with a bow before slowly starting to stalk his priest.

“You should wait. He’ll be upset if you soil his outfit...it’s very hard to get another one.”

Redfield smiles at the saint, nodding in agreement before going out along the forest, watching everyone before he hears something strange.

“So, are you going to allow the priest to bless the bed?” Arias is attempting to bring up something, and Redfield seriously considers sending out something to his patch for growing food, but that would not be good for Arias’ family. He frowns as he sees a few people whispering and pointing at the man, the dangerous words already cursing him. It’s strange to see, since Arias had been so good to the gods here, but now he’s obviously getting himself into more and more trouble.

His priest was not some wilting flower and could take care of himself. Still, the fact he could do this made Redfield tilt his head in wonder before he sees the couple nod, smiling almost happily as one of the family members say, “If we allow the priest in early enough, we may even get multiple blessings then!”

Redfield smirks as the thought as Arias storms off, his friend and the man’s daughter looking almost angry at the happiness around them as well. Redfield wishes there was a way to comfort them, but the darkness there was too deeply rooted for him to even try. He instead slowly moves through the fields and woods, waiting for his priest to come to where he knows he’d be later that night. The new husband and wife would have a healthy child for it, and Redfield got his priest again.

\--

 

Wesker goes to the feast briefly, checking on everyone and ensuring they’re all fine after the ceremony in the church. He does see Arias, Gomez, and Gomez’ daughter Maria briefly during the large feast before he tells the group what will come next. There’s a cheer and a wink that gets him to glare at the one who gave it - Burton,  _ of course _ \- before he goes back to the small home that the couple will call their own. He glances over when he sees the huge stag walk out of the woods and into the fields, slowly transforming into the god that continually bothers him, though he wears a dark feathered cloak and looks far less naked today.

“Not taking me in the fields, are you?”

“We’ve a bed to bless,” the god said with a warm smile. “I can take you afterwards.”

Wesker looks away as his face feels flush. Damn the god for speaking to him such! He instead enters the bedroom, taking out his small book to read through the sacraments called for this union to be blessed by God and the angels. Redfield seems to do his own thing, moving out and around the room and then back out of the bedroom. 

Wesker pauses in his reading to wait for the party to arrive. The bride would arrive, then the groom, and at the end of it, they would be wedded, in the eyes of God and the church. In a bit, he’d also have to go and make his report to the larger town off the ways, to gather whatever else was needed for his township and church, then to return to his flock. It was times like this that he was reminded of his duty, of the duty that Will had given up in order to pursue Annette, as well as his own work, apprenticed to the strange and horrible man who, per the last letter Wesker had received, was dead.

There would be more weddings, births, and from those births he’d also have to baptise them into the church, least Lord Spencer come down upon them for blasphemous and heretical teachings. He’d seen that once, and it was enough.

The bride and her maids came in, giggling and whispering, a few of the older ones whispering to her, possibly womanly secrets about enjoying her night as a wife. He spoke to her about it, as seriously as he could with the other maids - still unmarried and unbanded - listening with wide-eyes and almost curious expressions. The matriarch seemed to approve of what he’d said, but he’s not surprised - the book had its own things, and he’d been worldly enough to know a woman, with fiery red hair and fierce eyes, who’d taught him enough before his own actions kept him from such things. Well, more the old man’s actions, but his mind had to be on the couple, not on his past.

The maids took her to bed as he walked outside, halting the boisterous, drunk, and happy crowd of men right before the bedroom door, glaring them down as he glanced at the overly eager and sober young man. At least his good sense had meant he’d remember his first night, and not have any arguments on if he’d stayed awake enough to bed his wife. Some of his grooms would probably end up sleeping in the fields, if they didn’t manage to make their way home.

As seriously, Wesker spoke to the young man of his duty, a few of the men seeming to take note - they were as wide-eyed as the maids - with others nodding in approval before Wesker crossed the man, just as the maids exited the room, a few looking far more full of a blush than he remembered. Had they heard his talk to the men as well?

Wesker moved out of the way to allow the man in, the young man all but stumbling in his haste to go in and be with his bride. When he heard no other footsteps retreating, he glared back at the group. Enough turned red as beets that his glare was received, and all quickly shuffled out the door to find other things to do.

Of course, the moment he looked back, he saw what possibly had gotten the women so blushing. Various strange plants grew along the walls and bedframe, many appearing to be flowers in acts of copulation. Near the darkened area right near an open door, Redfield smirked as he watched Wesker’s own face redden at the sight.

“Are the merry maids and groom’s men off to sleep, dear Father Wesker? Shall we not also bless these youngling’s bed?”

“I’ve blessed their bed before God, I don’t see a reason for your antics if you’re going to upset the two.” Wesker stepped in, closing the door behind him and crossing his arms. “Allow them their night together and the nights after that. I see no need for these theatrics.”

The wedded couple were quiet, obviously not certain what to do in the face of the angry priest and playful, antlered god. The husband stayed near his end of the bed, though he appeared ready to get between the two and his wife if needed, causing Redfield to offer him a smile and wave his hand. “I promise you, your wife is yours. I only offer my own blessings of health and children, and, as I’m sure you know, I would like to claim the priest as well.”

Wesker glares at the cheeky god as the groom settle a bit, shifting and looking uncomfortable. “You may claim me in a less crowded place, if it means they can have their blessings and enjoy them in  _ private _ .”

“Oh, it’s not that,” the new wife said, her face now turning red as her husband looked to her and away, his own blush forming while he sat and got into bed. “Simply...that is…”

“You received your instructions…” Wesker paused again when both youths blushed so deeply it was hard to believe enough blood was left in their nether regions for any task. Redfield, if anything, looked a bit confused as Wesker pinched the bridge of his nose. He was going to have talks with the family and elders about instructions to the newlywed, if this was to be his place in life.

“A woman, when ready for her man, will become...wet. Not as if having just gone, but instead from want. It allows your access into her intimate parts to simply glide over becoming harmful to you both, and also stops any bleeding from tears upon her.” The young man paled at the thought - good, better he be worried and get to know his wife over simply taking her - as the woman shifted in worry. “A woman’s body requires more knowledge because she ate first of the Tree, while ours requires little. So…” he waved to her, “discover her. Eat of her hidden fruits until it’s juices cover your tongue and she can taste herself on your mouth. Allow her to taste of you as well, until your seed spills into her or over her before you take her to make children. You both are young, and have your lives to learn each other. Learn it.” He quickly made the cross upon their bed before adding, “If you either need more verbal instruction and cannot find it, come and seek me out, but seek out each other for the demonstrations. I’m sure there may be others who could give you better talk, but for now, simply learn of each other. You are wed before God, as the first man and woman were before Him, in and after they left the Garden. Speak to others to gain knowledge, but use that knowledge only upon each other.”

Redfield watches, a small smile on his face, before looking back at the two. “As he said. Learn each other, and be happy in the knowledge, and have many children to bless your marriage, and bountiful crops to keep you fed and knowing each other long into the night.” He headed out, glancing and winking as Wesker as he followed, shutting the other door behind them. “Shall we go to learn of each other, Father?”

“I should simply cast you out, throw you back into the dark woods and have you leave the people here alone.”

“Nonsense,” Redfield said with a happy smile, “You have far too much fun threatening me over throwing me out. And I doubt you could throw out a fae. You certainly didn’t try when you believed me to be one.” 

\--

 

Redfield danced until he had gotten to where he could easily get the priest to halt, the two now closer to the Church’s back entrance, and Wesker’s rooms, than usual. “What was it you told the young couple? To drink of each other?” Redfield leaned forward easily, kissing the priest deeply, one hand caressing the pale man’s chin while the other moved to reach in low on his frock, tracing his hips and the start of the mortal’s ass, pulling him almost flush against the god in a claiming move.

“Didn’t you wish to drink of me again, priest? To tame your lusts until you could simply hold me, hard and wanting, in your mouth? Are you not wanting me to take you upon your own bed, and fill you again with my own seed?”

“I’m sure you believe that, but I have yet to see you stay until dawn,” the priest mutters back, gasping for air greedily after their long kiss, his length starting to harden against Redfield’s leg that he uses to part the priest’s own, the priest’s hand fumbling for the door.

“Would you be so willing to answer the questions you might get from me after the dawn breaks and I’m still here? Or those of the people here?”

“You actually care about that?” the priest manages to open the door, moving in as Redfield follows him in, shedding his coat over near the door as he moves after the priest, who seems determined to make it to his room. Redfield isn’t so sure - the table looks fairly sturdy and he’d enjoy taking the priest over that space. 

“I suppose not, but I think you might,” Redfield says as he follows Wesker into his room, closing the door behind him. He’s surprised to see many of the items there, and even more so when he feels the bit of power tugging at him, though not enough to keep him trapped, and not maliciously. It appears his priest wanted to keep his privacy, from both fae and others. It’s interesting to see, and he smiles a bit at Wesker as he strips, looking almost worried as he puts the clothing away. “Will you?”

“Care? It depends,” Wesker mutters as he walks back over to Redfield, who moves up a bit. The room is smaller than Redfield would like, but it has what they need.

“Does it?” Redfield moves in slowly, hands moving along Wesker’s muscular arms and down to his hands. “On what, precisely?”

Wesker’s hands slowly tighten a bit against Redfield’s own, getting the god to look at his human a bit longer, really look. He was worried, it seemed. Perhaps the marriage reminded him of things that he couldn’t have, or things he might have had once but now did not. The mood darkens him and sours his soul, yet it’s not so bad that Redfield can worry about it.

Redfield’s hand moves to caress the light hair of his lover, mussing it up as Redfield leans in to kiss him, moving to his priest’s cheek and down his neck before licking a bit and nipping at his collar bone. “What were the words you so said, to the dear lady and her man as they waited at your church door?”

The priest muttered some sort of curse in that language, getting Redfield to chuckle and kiss him breathless, knocking his calves against the priest’s low bed. “Not that. What they said...before their vows to keep each other?”

The priest groaned, blue eyes briefly glaring at the god as he began to kiss along the other side, once more nipping at the other collarbone and giving him a smile. “Well?”

“ _ Vis habere hanc mulierem in sponsam et… _ ” the priest drew in a breath at Redfield began to work his way down, kissing and nipping at various places, teasing the priest’s nipples to hard peaks as he panted, his length growing harder with each teasing pass. “ _...et eam dilligere et honorare, te-tenere et... _ ah _...et cus...cust..custodire…” _

Redfield licked along the length of his priest’s cock, moving up to kiss him again as he recited the rest, still muttering curses at the god as he chuckles, the priest starting to kiss him down along his chin and down his neck as he continued, getting Redfield to groan a bit at the brief flashes of power there. He was so glad he’d gotten this priest before the others had!

Redfield watches warily as the priest reaches his dripping cock, recalling the results and his determination during the spring. “Careful. It’s less potent now, but spring is still my time. I’d hate for you to get too overwhelmed.”

“Would you?” the human asks, mouthing along his cock, doing his best to avoid the precum, “I’d think you’d enjoy watching me come undone.”

“Perhaps,” Redfield’s hand goes to caress and tangle in the priest’s hair. He’d originally wanted to have the priest suck only a bit of his cock, then take him on the ground. He’d not expected the man’s reaction to his precum, nor had he expected the resulting attempt by the priest to pull  _ him  _ apart. The man’s tongue was as wicked as it was versatile, in both language and other means. He watches as Wesker does his best to swallow down his cock, eyes rolling in pleasure at each taste of the precum before humming against the length, hands going to hold onto Redfield’s hips as he nearly pushes into the human’s mouth, fist tightening a bit in Wesker’s blond hair before slowly pulling him back.

“Shouldn’t I make sure you’re ready for me, my bride?” Redfield mutters, seeing his priest’s blue eyes, blown with lust, get a bit larger before he huffs, an obvious idea forming in his mind. “Oh? What are you thinking?”

“I said something, and wish to fulfill it. I’d hate to be called a liar.” His hands move up, pushing the god back so he’s lying down, the priest straddling his lap as the god smiles, shifting up to kiss him as he pulls briefly at his cock, reaching back to slowly push into Wesker’s hole. The priest hisses in pleasure against him, forehead leaning against his as he mutters more and more of the other language, obviously trying to focus himself.

It’s obvious that Wesker wants to grab his antlers, that he’s trying to figure out the best way to lean so he can hold on again. Redfield kisses and leans more and more up, pushing and easily opening up the mortal as he hissing and moans against his mouth before slowly leaning down, Redfield’s hip moving up to fully sheath himself into the priest. One hand goes up grip the priest’s hips, the priest’s hand moving up to grip one of Redfield’s antlers as the start to move, legs tangled as their hips stutter and hit against each other, Wesker groaning and shivering as each hit landed on the pleasure spot inside of him, Redfield kissing him breathless and dragging in air as he drove into the priest, enjoying the feeling as the human above him rode him, muscles shaking from the exertion. The view of the human riding him, doing his best to hang on as his hips, legs, and then arm muscles begin to shake, Wesker leaning down and into Redfield’s kisses, forehead nearly bumping Redfield’s own as he pushed himself.

“Are you mine, Priest?” Redfield mutters after a breathless kiss, feeling how close the man above him is, “Mine to have and hold? To comfort and love, until all the days run out?”

“Ah...I...I’m…” Wesker groans in frustration, releasing the antler to move back, though his hips still move and ride the god. “My vows...are to God.”

“Yet you’re riding  _ my  _ cock,” Redfield teased, remaining where he was and pushing up into the mortal, enjoying the moans and watching his full, red cock bobbing, ready for release at the next few thrusts. “Your work is with your so-called Lord, but you seem to blush as easily as the maiden in her wedding bed, and ride me as well.” 

Wesker growls at the implication, despite his body being gold from where his skin has already been touched by his seed, and despite how much he’s still pushing down onto Redfield’s cock. Redfield chuckles as he rolls his hips, a bit off the tempo that Wesker is trying to set, getting the mortal above him to growl again, this time in frustration at the lack of them moving together. “Could you not have vows to me in this bed, and then vows outside, as your church deems fit?”

Wesker shakes his head, looking more and more upset by the implications as he tries to get back to their activities. “You...ah...you don’t…”

“Don’t I?” Redfield teases, moving a hand to stroke his lover’s cock, getting him to buck and whine at the feeling. “Our ceremonies are not like the others. You can break the band at any point, if you grow dissatisfied with me.” 

The priest growls again, though it’s more of a pleasured groan as he leans forward again, driving in and moving against Redfield’s cock as his forehead moves against the god’s shoulder, sweat dripping onto him as he pants and swears in a few other languages, getting Redfield to chuckle as he pushes up, doing his best to time his pulling of the priest’s full cock with his thrust up into his hot ass.

“You’ve pulled me to your bed and asked me to stay till dawn, priest. Why not say a band with me? What have you to lose?”

“If...ah...if you...you’re not...going...ah...to take it...seriously...I...ah...I…”

Redfield chuckles again as he feels his priest shudder upon release, feeling his seed land on Redfield’s hand easily before he reaches back, kneading the muscular, sweet ass of his priest and pushing in slowly, listening to him moan and groan as his body begins to react again to the pleasure. The mortal had a point, though, but Redfield would not make such a claim to them lightly either. 

He slowly moves again, getting the priest to protest when it’s arranging them more to look at one another over pleasure, as he leans up to kiss the blond man. “I do take such things serious. We do not ask to band with mortals easily. Not when you were gifted with such a thing as a life and a death. Not when one day you will wander off to the realm of the dead without me. Besides,” he nips along the priest’s collar bone, slowly rolling his hips up to get his mortal to moan again, blue eyes filled with lust and curiosity, not to mention a strange yearning that makes Redfield’s heart clench. How much this man wants companionship, and how good he was at it when he did his job. It’s a wonder those saints hadn’t given him some ecstasy to keep him in line, but his faith to his God also shone, as much as his love for Redfield did.

Redfield shifts, putting Wesker’s trembling hands around his antlers as he wraps his hands around the man’s waist, still slowly rolling into him as Wesker pants and groans in pleasure. He kisses all he can, enjoying the feel of the mortal’s hands grabbing his hair and antlers, the groans that rumble through him at each loving lick and nip, the moans and movements when one hand reaches down to pull at his once-more erect member, bringing it back to painful fullness just before release.

“My sweet priest, speaking another God’s word while your body worships mine in lust,” he mutters against Wesker’s chest, hearing his fast heartbeat.

“My lustful god,” Wesker pants out, moaning in his want, “helping me do His work, despite it all.”

Redfield chuckles at that, briefly biting the hard nub as Wesker gasps and shivers above him. “Mine until you tire of me.”

“Idiot,” Wesker groans as he pushed back into Redfield’s cock, grip tightening on the antlers as his release gets closer. “ _ I _ caught  _ you _ . You’ll have to let me go first.”

“Stubborn mortal. My stubborn, sweet, lustful mortal.”

“Stubborn god. My stubborn, arrogant,  _ beautiful  _ god.”

Redfield pushes up as deeply as he can, the pace turning almost frantic as the claiming words spur them on, Wesker seeming to repeat whatever he could or voicing his opinion in that language of his, the obvious blessings moving over Redfield’s skin as he returns the favor with kisses, licks, and touches, light nips following afterwards as the two start to move together, kissing deeply as both groan in their release, Redfield pushing in as deeply as he can as he feels the warm wash of Wesker’s own release, feeling the priest fall over him as the blonde man tries to remain awake. Whatever else, he’s very tired now, and while Redfield could keep going, he instead reaches to hold the priest close, hearing him huff tiredly before he nuzzles against the sweat-soaked neck.

“Are you staying?”

“You asked me to. I don’t see why I wouldn’t. It’s no secret what you’re doing with me.”

He feels the priest tense a bit, relaxing as Redfield gently massages his back. “You’ll be alright. I’ll protect you as well as I can.”

“That may only go so far. I’d hate for you to get hurt.”

Redfield chuckles, but nuzzles against Wesker’s sweat-damped hair before saying, “Sleep. You can worry about it in the morning.”

\--

 

Despite how tired he is, Wesker wakes at his normal time, blinking slowly as he touches his pillow and bed, frowning in annoyance as he finds himself alone in the bed. He’s not surprised the god had to leave in the morning, but he’d have liked to wake up next to them.

Wesker gets up and walks out to the main room after he washes his face and gets into a simple set of pants, freezing when he sees the muscular back he knows, but instead of the same markings he’s gotten to know, there’s simply a mess of feathery-like dark hair, sunkissed skin, and dark leather pants that seem to fit a bit too tightly in some places. He turns, a small pan of eggs cooking there, and some of the chicken’s feathers stuck along the front of his hair. He blinks when he sees Wesker, and smiles a bit before putting them down onto a plate. “I get up a bit earlier than you do, to help in the fields.”

“You went out to bless the fields again? How much food do you think this town will need?” Wesker teases as Redfield gives him a smile and puts the pan back before motioning for him to sit and eat. Wesker moves to brush out some of the chicken feathers first before he does so. The food is simple, and cooked well enough, though he mentally notes to speak to the god about maybe allowing him to cook next time.

Redfield is quiet, shifting uncomfortably. “The soil--.”

“Can only be blessed so much,” Wesker answers, getting the god to look at him, “I have my own ways of knowing this. I’m speaking to a few others, but the short answer is that some will not be viable next year.” He sighs. He’ll have to speak to the lord and others about it, when they come to collect taxes. “Thank you. For staying.”

Redfield smiles, leaning in to kiss his forehead before saying, “Well, I have to stay for my band-mate, don’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Plot intrudes, I promise more sex times later.


End file.
